Fairy tail: New Beginnings
by NaluLove24
Summary: Fairy tail is a wizards guild in the town of Magnolia and one day they get an unusual guest. A young girl with pink hair and fire magic wanting to join fairy tail..her name was Nashi
1. intro

*7 years ago*

It was dark out, I couldn't see in front of me. I was on a mission with my best friend, Natsu Dragneel, who is a fire wizard. Our mission was to stop some bad guys, but we ended up running into a dark guild's wizards and they took away our magic. Now we are running through the dark alone trying to find our way out of here.

"Dead end" Natsu said banging on the wall which I assumed we were in a cave. We had nowhere to go so we decided to just sit on the cave floor and take a rest.

"Hey Natsu" I said. He looked up at me. "Do you ever wonder what our life in the future will be like". He just looked at me for what seemed like the longest time.

"Funny you'd ask because I wonder the same." Natsu said I was surprised we were thinking the same thing for once.

"Do you think we'll have a future…together?" I asked very shyly. I felt my face turn red. I looked over at Natsu and noticed his face turning red to.

"lucy….." was all he said before he leaned over and kissed me.

Nastu and Lucy never returned to their beloved guild of Fairy Tail. The guild members searched but never found them, they didn't know if they died, ran away, or were captured. Erza , Gray and the others never saw their friends again.

Lucy and Natsu on the other hand were not dead, didn't run away, or were captured; they decided to start a new life together. They lived in Hargeon where they first met and they eventually got married and had a daughter. Her name was Nashi dragneel and this is the story of her….

Authors note: heyyy this is my first fanfic so if theres is mistakes sorry

But tell me what you think or give me some ideas :D


	2. Welcome to Fairy tail

*7 years later*

"There it is Misty, It's Magnolia." I said with excitement. I've been waiting my whole life for this moment when I finally become a fairy Tail wizard. I ran down towards the building.

"We could have just taken the train you know would have been a lot faster." Misty my loyal cat friend said. She was so clueless; she knew I had bad motion sickness.

"Misty you know I have motion sickness, I can't ride a train." I said.

There it was standing tall, the guild I've always dreamed of seeing,fairy tail.

"There it is!" I said running towards it leaving misty behind.

"Wait for me! Nashi!"misty shouted from behind.

I bursted through the big doors with exitment. " Hello fairy tail meet your newest member Nashi!"I shouted. I noticed they were all just staring at me weirdly.

" A kid." One of the members said.

" Well hello there little girl." Said a beautiful girl with white hair.

All of a sudden Misty came in to. " Nashi you can't just run in like that". Misty said to me obviously annoyed.

"Can I help you two with anything. Master Gildarts is away but he put me in charge of things" the woman from before said. " I'm miss Mirajane and you are."

"I'm Nashi." I told her. I caught her looking at me like she was trying to figure something out.

"You look familiar but I know I've never seen you before." She finally said.

"Well I came here to join Fairy tail and if your master isn't here am I still able to join." I asked her. She looked at me with a sad face.

" No sorry but the master should be back in a few days you can stay here until then." Mira said with a smile.

"Yessss!"I said unable to contain my excitement.

"Oh what would your parents say about this one." Misty said to me angrily.

"Relax ...they don't care about me anyway." I said starting to tear up.

The door to fairy tail burst open.

"Yeah! That was an awesome first mission." A boy with dark hair said as he walked in. He appeared to be my age and was followed by a man who wasn't wearing a shirt and a woman with blue hair who I assumed were his parents. He was about to say something else when he noticed me.

"Hhh..iii" he said nervously. " I'm Rin... Rin Fullbuster.

"I'm Nashi...Nashi Dragneel."I noticed Rins dads jaw drop as I said this.

"It ..it can't be." I heard him say. "Just who are you! Where are they!" He was starting to frighten me.

"And why should I tell you!" I yelled at him. He started at me and said..

" Because I know them.."


	3. Meet the master

"What..." Was the only words to escape my mouth. I just stood there motionless. I knew this man,it was Gray fullbuster. I knew this from the stories my dad would tell me.

*flashback*

I walked down to my parents room because I had another nightmare. I slowly opened the door and poked my head in. "Daddy I can't sleep" . I said as I tugged on my dad.

He picked me up and took me back to my room and tucked me in my bed.I thought he'd leave like he normally does but instead he sat down next to me. "How about I tell you a story". He began

"what kind of story...does it have a princess." I said all excited.

" No even better... Its about a magical guild where wizards come together it was called Fairy tail." My dad began.

"So it does have a princess cause it's a fairy tail." I said once again getting more excited.

No just let me tell the story! He said starting to get a little annoyed. "Fairy tail went on many adventures and made history. Everyone in fiore was saved because of fairy tail. There was 5 wizards that were really powerful they were, erza the most powerful wizard in fairy tail, gray the ice wizard of the group, Wendy the healer and the sky dragon, Lucy the spirit summoner,and Natsu the fire dragon slayer."

"Just like you!" I interrupted.

"Yes, just like me." He chuckled.

I yawned and began to fall back asleep. I felt my dad kiss my forehead then leave "goodnight my little princess."

*flashback over*

I suddenly ran over and hugged Grays legs. "Oh my god I've heard to much about you from the stories. Gray right? Like this can't get any better! I said still hugging him. He stood there expressionless. Then Rin came over to us.

"Uhhh Nashi why you hugging my dad like that." Run asked.

"I...I..uh."I began. I let go of Gray, I started to get a little embarrassed for I don't know why. I all of a sudden ran out of the guild. I ran far towards a forest I even left Misty behind what kind of a friend was I.

I couldn't see where I was going it was dark out already. Then I ran into a tall man and fell backwards. "Please..don't hurt me." I said while shaking.

"Why would I hurt you" the man said. He smiled at me. "The names Gildarts the master of fairy tail and you are?"

"Master..fairy tail" I said under my breath. "Um Sir I was hoping to join fairy tail and I needed to speak to you, my name is Nashi.

" so you wanna be a fairy tail wizard well kid show me what you got." He said and leaned against a tree.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what to do. I didn't know to much magic. Then the orange circle appeared around me and my whole body became engulfed in flames. I stormed at a couple trees and set them on fire. "That good enough." I asked Gildarts.

"It would be...if you didn't start a forest fire!" Gildarts yelled pointing behind me. I saw the fire was spreading. Gildarts grabbed me and started running.

We made it to the front of the guild Hall. " Please don't be mad at me please". I pleaded. "I just wanna join fairy tail." I said starting to cry.

Gildarts was just staring into space. " you know you remind me of myself..always destroying things." He laughed. I looked at him relieved he wasn't mad. He picked me up and hugged me. "Tell me where are your parents?" He asked.

"well you see, they were ignoring me lately..so I ran away." I told him.

"I understand, in that case you may stay here" he told me.

"Yesss!" I shouted.

"But.." He began. " your parents are sure to come and find you.


	4. Natsu and Lucy

*Meanwhile with Natsu and Lucy*

I paced around the room worrying about my daughter, Nashi, who went missing a few days ago. Natsu went looking for her but hasn't come back yet, I'm worried out of my mind. Then someone came through the door, it was Natsu, I ran over to him. I noticed he didn't have Nashi. "Where is she!" I yelled.

"Relax Luce. She'll be fine I know where she is…But I wanted you to come with me." Natsu told me. Then Happy and Carla walked in, they had been searching for there missing daughter, Misty, to. "It's okay Happy, Natsu knows where they went." I told Happy and Carla.

"Where'd they go?" Carla asked.

"Fairy tail…" Natsu said. Everyone gasped. No I thought, she's not supposed to be there. "But Natsu if we go back to fairy tail everyone will know, I thought we were starting over." I said worried of going back.

"We have no choice Lucy. If you want to get Nashi and Misty back we have no choice. Natsu said to me. I started to tear up.

"Well if that's the case …we'll go."

*meanwhile with Nashi and Rin*

"So let me get this straight, you are a fire wizard." Rin asked me with a weird look.

"Yes have a problem with that" I said to him.

"Ohhh man ….this isn't gonna work out…our marriage….us having kids…none of it" Rin said mumbling to himself. Okay this boy was really creeping me out.

"And why is that…not that I'd want to marry you anyway." I said to Rin who was still mumbling stuff.

"Well Pinkie ..." He began before I cut him off.

"The names Nashi." I glared at him with angry eyes. I hated being called pinkie.

"Okay whatever, but anything between us won't work out because my magic is snow magic and you have fire magic. You see Fire and Snow don't mix." He said.

"Well we can always be opposites attract or maybe lets just be friends." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back "Friends" he said and shook my hand.

"So if you can do snow magic…Can you make a snowman." I asked because I love snowmen.

"Of coarse I can." He said and began to make one. "There one snowman." It quickly fell apart. I laughed but Rin didn't. "Oh I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet. But don't worry one day when I'm a lot stronger I'll build you a big snowman." Rin said with determination. All I can do was smile at him.

Authors note number 2: HIII hope you enjoying the story so far because I sure am having fun writing it. By the way Rin's magic is kinda like elsa from frozens magic.

*I do not own fairy tail the Characters belong to Hiro Mashima. * New chapters everyday!


	5. You need to go home

Rin and I talked for a little while longer. We were standing in front of his house.

"Rin, it's time for dinner." Rins blue haired mom said. "We're having pasta your fave."

"Coming mom" he told her. "Can my friend, Nashi, join us?"

"Of coarse she can the more the merrier." She said with a smile.

We went inside and ate our food. Rins dad for some reason kept staring at me,I just tried to ignore him when Rins mom spoke.

"Nashi-san do you have a place to stay." She asked me.

"No, I don't have any money." I said.

"Well you can..." She began to say.

"No!" Shouted Rins dad. He banged his hands on the table and got up. "Nashi...you need to go home."

"Okay" I said getting up." Misty's already on her way back home. Thanks for everything Rin." I ran out the door starting to tear up.

*Rins P.O.V*

I can't believe my dad threw her out. I started to get up when he yelled at me to sit back down. I started to cry a bit when my dad walked out of the room and my mom followed him.

"Why, why'd he do that? I mumbled to myself. I thought about going after her but I knew I'd just get in trouble. I just went to my room and cried the rest of the night. I might never see her again…

*Nashi's P.O.V*

I was already well into the woods when I heard some shuffling. "Misty?" I asked thinking Misty'd be over here. No answer. "Hello!?" I asked again. No answer.

I heard the shuffling again coming from behind a bush. I knew I was brave so I took a peak. I saw Misty sleeping with a pile of eaten fish next to her. "Misty!" I said startling the light blue cat.

"Nashi, Where in the world were you!" Misty said with an angry voice.

"I was with Rin, but I realized I don't belong here." I said in a sad tone.

"I told you so!" Didn't I tell you when we first left." Misty stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said. Then the ground started to shake beneath us. I quickly grabbed Misty and was about to run when a giant monster appeared. Misty and I started to scream for help when I remembered duh I have magic. I put her down and started toward the monster with my hand engulfed with flames. "Nashi are you sure you can handle this" Misty asked worried about me.

"Yes, now go hide Misty or find some help." I said to her. She didn't move.

"I won't leave you Nashi!" Misty said. I was looking at her and when I turned around the monster was going to crush me with its fist. I screamed. "Nashi!" screamed Misty.

After a moment I thought I'd be dead but I for some reason I wasn't. I slowly looked up to see my dad blocking the monster's fist from hitting me.


	6. Welcome home

I was so happy my parents were there; at this point I really wanted to go home. My Mom quickly grabbed me and made a run for it leaving my dad behind. "Don't worry Nashi it'll be fine "my mother told me. I knew she was right my dad was the fire dragon slayer after all.

After a while we made it to our home in Hargeon. My dad took down the monster and Mistys parents brought her back as well. We were sitting on the couch waiting for our punishment.

After sitting for what seemed like centuries they finally came in. First went Mistys parents, Carla and Happy. "Misty, your job is to protect Nashi which I assume is why you went along, but you left her for a little while and for that you are grounded from guarding her till further notice. In the mean time I'll be her guardian and be as strict as ever." Mistys mom said. Man this affects us both. Misty didn't say anything she was too afraid of her mother and so was I. But at this moment I wasn't scared anymore and I spoke up. "Misty was protecting me! When the monster came I told her to go but wanna know what she didn't wanna leave me cause she loves me!"I was starting to cry and I noticed misty was to. "Just cause she walked away for a moment doesn't mean she didn't care."

Then Misty's dad,Happy,spoke. " I agree with Nashi, Carla." Carla just stood there before saying "Fine." And she walked away. "This is just a warning,Misty."

Then my parents turned to me but they didn't look angry at all. " Nashi, we are sorry but ...you are not allowed to leave this house for a month and then we will be starting you up in school here and don't you ever leave Hargeon, got it." My mom said. I just started crying some more and went up to my room.

That night I came down for dinner but I only picked at it. Then I took a bath and went back to my room. I took down my pigtails and let my pink hair fall to my shoulders. It was nice to be in my warm bed again. I couldn't sleep though I kept thinking about Rin. Rin I thought, I might never see him again. I kept thinking about Rin when Misty flew in, she cuddled next to me and we both quickly fell asleep.

*Rins p.o.v*

I didn't wanna go back to the guild cause I knew Nashi was never coming back."Thanks a lot dad" I thought.

" Rin" I heard my mom say from downstairs. "You have visitors."

At first I was thinking it was Nashi but then my mom said visitors I knew who she meant. "Oh no" I said out loud. Then bursting through my door came Yuka Redfox, a black haired second gen iron dragon slayer. Following behind her was her twin sister ,Yuki, who is a blue haired shy script mage.

"Why haven't you been at the guild you idiot!" Yuka said to me angrily.

"Yuka stop being harsh he's problably depressed." Yuki shyly said moving her glasses up.

"I'm not depressed Yuki, and Yuka I haven't been to the guild because Nashi won't be there." I told the twins.

"Oh and who's this Nashi person, you don't like her do you." Yuka said giving me a look. I knew she had a crush on me but I don't know why, she's mean and scary and I'm all not like that.

"Oh yeah you guys were gone on a mission, So you didn't see Nashi."I said.

"And you didn't even welcome me back or ask how much butt I kicked." Yuka said angrily again.

"I'm sorry, just got a lot on my mind." I told her.

"Oh yeah this Nashi if i see her I'll kill her."Yuka and Yuki gasped.

"NO! You wouldn't wanna, she's a dragon slayer to." I said begging her not to do anything to her,not that Nashi's ever coming back.

"Oh even better." Was all Yuka said. "Bet I can rip her to shreds."

"Get out!"I shouted. I couldn't stand her.

"Fine,come on Yuki." She said grabbing her sister and pulling her away. I saw Yuki mouth I'm sorry before they were out of sight.

*Yukas p.o.v*

I can't believe him. I can't believe I have feelings for him. But when he threw me out it made me realize, I don't love him anymore. "Stupid Nashi"I said under my breath. I'll find that girl and oh it won't be pretty.

*Nashi's p.o.v*

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. I closed my window, wondering how it got open. I noticed Misty was gone. I got up and ran down stairs.

As I was running down the hall towards the living room my dad grabbed me and hugged me.

"Good morning princess. I wanted to take you somewhere today." He said still holding me.

" Ohhh yay" I said excited. I ran back up stairs. I put my hair up and get out of my PJs and put on a swether and a skirt. I ran back downstairs and met up with my mom and dad. "Where's Misty" I asked.

"Her and her parents went fishing." My mom said.

It was now time for us to go, which I found out we were just gonna walk around town. As we were walking my parents kept pointing out places from the day they met, man was I bored. As they were arguing about the exact spot they met I noticed a crowd of screaming girls I decided to go check it out, leaving them behind.


	7. Last day of freedom

I walked over there and noticed it was a tall, blue haired, creepy man. I saw he was using a charm spell. "Oh no, someones got to help those girls" I thought. I looked back at my parents, still arguing. I decided I'll handle this one myself and prove it to them that I can handle things. I went towards them and I ran and grabbed his leg and I bit him. He let out a scream. Then he looks down and notices me, he grabbed me by my shirt

"Look what we have here, a stupid little kid." The man said. I saw the girl's expressions change for heart eyes to demon eyes.

What did I get myself into, the way he was holding me I couldn't use my magic. I let out a scream trying to get my parents attention. "Shut up you little brat" He said trying to cover my mouth.

*Lucy's P.o.v*

Natsu finally let me win our little argument. "I told you it was there on that day at that time." I said.

"Fine, you win." He said accepting defeat.

I looked around to find Nashi and move on but she was no where around.

Then we both heard a little girls scream, it was our Nashi's scream. We both ran towards a crowd of girls chanting. Natsu and I pushed through them to find Nashi being held by a man. Wait I thought I recognize him and I think Natsu does to, it was Bora from when we first met.

*Natsu's P.o.v*

No how could this be, how was Bora back and why is he holding Nashi like that I have to save her. "Fire Dragon iron fist" I said hitting Bora in the face. He fell and Nashi fell with him but I grabbed her before she got hurt. "You okay" I asked her. She shook her head. I put her down and grabbed Bora by his shirt. "So it's you again, thought I got rid of you already." I said to him.

"Oh, I remember you, you put me in jail for all those years and I see now you've got a little one with blondie now." Bora said. Then all of a sudden the girls from the crowd grabbed me. "Why are you trying to hurt our Bora." One of them said and smacked me.

"Yeah get you're hands off our Bora." Another said and stomped on me.

"Lucy help" I called out to my wife for help.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy said and summoned her spirit.

"Is it time for my punishment princess." Said Virgo.

"No I need you to help save Natsu from those girls." Lucy asked Virgo.

"As you wish" Virgo said and went into the ground and popped up and the girls fell backwards. She grabbed me and went back down and popped up again and put me next to Lucy. "I must be going now princess." And with that she vanished.

"Now time to take out Bora. " I said then I noticed a little pink haired girl had already finished him off, Nashi.

"Daddy look I beat him up." She said and ran towards me. I hugged her and Lucy joined.

"We're so proud of you." I said.

Then Bora got up. "You think that little brat can beat me, well you thought wrong." Bora said.

"Lucy kick." Lucy said kicking him, this time he was out cold. "Don't mess with my family."

We had saved the day, Bora was put back in jail after escaping and we went home after this long day and relaxed. "Nashi, you were so brave today." I said putting her to bed. "Maybe you are Fairy tail material."

"Really" she said smiling, but it soon turned to a frown. "But then why do you not want me to go there, I was so close to getting in." Tears started coming down from her eyes.

"Well you're too young right now, you belong here at home. Maybe when you're older you can be apart of fairy tail. Who knows maybe someday you'll be an S-class wizard." I said to her and wiped her tears away.

"What's an S-class wizard." She asked.

"S-class wizards are some of the strongest wizards in Fairy tail. Remember the girl Erza I told you about." She shakes her head. "Well she was an S-class wizard, She was one of the strongest." I began remembering my old friend, Erza Scarlet, yeah she was mean and scary but I still cared about her and really missed her.

"Get some sleep now, Nashi" I said and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, today was a lot of fun, thank you for being the best daddy ever." She said and fell asleep. I smiled and turned off her light and closed the door.

*Gildarts P.o.v*

I've been wondering where that girl went, I was going to let her in she had a lot of potential but she suddenly disappeared. She really reminded me of someone I used to know. "Well I think I'm a go look for her, I really want to get to know her better." I thought and left a note for Mira that I'd be gone and for her to look after the place.

(The next day)

*At the guild with Yuka and Yuki sitting at a table*

*Yuka's p.o.v*

"Gosh, that loser hasn't been here in like a week." I said getting angry. I slammed my fist on the table. And now the Master's gone to, well I never liked him in the first place." I looked at my sister who was reading like the dumb nerd she is. "You're boring, I'm gonna find some people to beat up." I said and walked away. I noticed him standing in the corner like he always did, Simon Scarlet, just the person I wanna beat up. I run towards him with my fist turned into iron and I was coming at him with full force when he blew me away with his magic. I fell to the ground in pain. I looked up at him, I never noticed the mark on his face before, well truth is I never really seen his full face until now. My dad ran over to me and grabbed me.

"Yuka! You are not to go near him." My dad yelled at me. Everyone in the guild was looking at us but my sister who was still so into her book.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to beat someone up." I said.

"Then why don't you find a job request so you can beat a lot of people up." He said. "Come on lets go find a job together and kick some butt." He said.

I loved my dad because he's just like me, plus we have the same magic.

*Nashi's P.o.v*

I was hanging out with Misty trying to enjoy my last day of freedom, for tomorrow I start my first day at that school my parents signed me up for.

"Man it's gonna suck" I said to Misty. We were in my front yard and I was painting faces on some rocks, I loved to draw and paint a lot. I drew me on one rock and Rin on the other. I missed him and I'm sure he missed me to.

Misty noticed me staring at the Rin rock and she got all smiley. "What?" I asked her.

"You liiiiiiiike him" she said.

"Do not!" I shouted "I've only met him once Misty"

"Nashi, it's time to come inside it's going to rain." I heard my mom call out to me.

"Coming mother." I said and came inside. I brought my rocks with me and my mom complimented me on them like parents do when their child does or makes something "cool". I went over to the window and started watching the rain come down. My dad came and sat next to me. "You know I used to know a woman who was made entirely out of water and she was called the Rain women and yes she was also a fairy tail wizard." My dad began telling me the story of Juvia the water wizard of fairy tail. I had a felling the person he was talking about is actually Rins mom, just a feeling though.

Okay I said this chapter was gonna be short but I wanted to make up for not updating in a week ( something personal came up) well it's now winter break so hopefully I'll have more time to write and please check out my Fairy tail new beginnings short stories to for more backround info.

See you next chapter

- Nalulove24


	8. First day of Pain

Today was my first day of school or hell as I'm going to call it. I had to wear an ugly uniform and I had to put my hair in a bun, I look awful. I came into the class and took a seat at a desk and of coarse a boy comes up to me.

"Hey Pinkie that's my seat." He said.

"Really, cause I don't see your name on it." I said "It's the first day to."

"Well it's mine I farted on it last year claiming it." He said. Oh my god this guy was so gross. I got up and walked over to where a girl was sitting. I sat down next to her. "Hello" I said and smiled at her. If I wanted to survive here I was gonna need some friends. She turned her head away from me with a look. "Don't talk to me "she said.

How was I ever gonna survive here I thought, Then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, I'm your teacher miss Alberona." She said and took attendance but when she got to my name she just looked at me. "Nashi Drag…Neel." She managed to say.

I raised my hand "Here" I said.

She just shook her head like she was denying something and moved on.

Man did it drag math, science, history, all of it bore me to death. Then it was time for recess. I chose a nice shady spot under a tree and took out my rocks and started make them interact, like me meeting Rin again. Then I noticed the boy from earlier come over to me and he was with that girl and some other people, maybe they actually wanted to play. "Hey everyone, wanna see my rocks I can make you guys some to." I said to them showing them my rocks.

"We don't care about your stupid rocks." The boy said. Then he took my Rin rock out of my hand and threw it on the ground, it smashed into two pieces. Tears started forming in my eyes, how can someone be so cruel. The girl took my rock of me and smashed that one to. I started crying after that.

"Oh look the little pink idiot is crying. They're just rocks get over it." He said and then smacked me. Then they all started hitting me and even held me down. I was screaming for them to stop and let me go but they wouldn't. Then when they were all on me I burst into flames, literally. They all went flying and me I was in rage mode.

When I calmed down I saw what happened, they were hurt pretty badly. I covered my mouth with my hand, what have I done. The school security came out and grabbed me and tied my hands together.

"Using Magic is forbidden here." One said then carried me off to the principal. I looked back at the kids, who were hurt pretty badly, I felt so bad even though they hurt me I hurt them much worse they even needed medical attention. I was sitting in the office waiting for my mom to come.

When she finally showed up she asked what happened and I told her, she felt sorry because it was her idea to put me here. The principal talked to me and my mom and it turns out magic is so forbidden here that I'm expelled. At least I don't have to go to that hell anymore and my mom wasn't mad at me it was a terrible Idea and I was getting bullied on day one.

When we got home I told my dad what happened.

"Well that should teach them a lesson." He said.

We went and got some ice cream and enjoyed the rest of the day together.

*Rins P.o.v*

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. Man it's been a week since she left, I really missed her and her pretty smiling face. I decided to go outside and try to figure out how to make that snowman again. As I came down stairs I came across my mom. "Does Rin wanna hang with Juvia today." She said.

"Mom, stop talking in third person" I said and walked past her, she looked crushed. I walked past my dad who wasn't wearing clothes. "Dad put some clothes on." I said and walked out of there, man my parents are weirdos. I bet Nashi has it better. I tried practicing my magic but no luck on making a snowman; I was never going to get it right. I lay on the ground in the pile of snow I made and sighed in defeat.

*Yuka's P.o.v*

We made our way through the town of Haregeon, but our mission was in the next town over. My dad sat down to take a break but I didn't notice and kept walking. "Man this town smells bad." I said. "Right dad." I turned around and he wasn't there. "Well, more bad guys for me." I said and continued walking.

As I was walking I noticed a little girl, maybe about my age, with what looked like her dad. She had pink hair and was holding an ice cream. "Hmm maybe I can mess with her a bit for fun." I said to myself.

I started throwing pebbles towards her feet to get her attention. She quickly turned around and looked at me. "Come here" I said to her. She left her parent and came by me.

"Hi I'm Yuka, I have no friends and I'd like you to be mine." I said to her with puppy eyes, of coarse I was lying. The girls eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face, which was covered in ice cream.

"Really" she said. "Oh thank you, my names Nashi, it's nice to meet you."

I froze when she said her name; it was her, Rin's Nashi.

I grabbed her by her shirt and threw her down, she let out a scream.

I turned my fist into iron and started coming towards her face, when she turned her fist into fire and collided with mine. I stepped back and she got up. "So, you're a wizard to huh." I said.

"Yes, but not just any wizard. I'm the second Gen fire dragon slayer." She said.

"Oh really, that's cute because I'm the second Gen iron dragon slayer." I said and laughed.

And with that we clashed, hitting each other left and right with our magic.

"What do you want from me?" She said.

"Rin, he seems to love you more then me." I said. Her face lit up

"Rin" she said. "You know him."

"Know him, I'm his girlfriend." I said. I was lying again.

Her face turned to shock. "But wait, you're too young to date." She said.

"Says who" I said. "Now stop standing there and let me kill you."

I was going to come at her again but I was grabbed by someone. I looked up to see my dad.

"Yuka!" he screamed. "This girl isn't our enemy, so stop hurting random people!"

Then I saw Nashi's dad come up to her.

"Nastu" my dad said shocked.

"Gajeel" said Nashi's dad.

They stared at each other in silence.

Then they ran off towards the distance. "What just happened" I thought.

A/N: hii again, hope you enjoy it and yess I made Cana the teacher XD I thought it'd be funny. And Poor little Nashi getting beat up today, and Yuka wanting to kill her, and Rin just wanting to make that snowman. Well lets see what happens next chapter.


	9. Our real Home

*Natsu's P.o.v*

I ran home holding Nashi. It was Gajeel, really him. I hope he doesn't tell the guild anything.

When we got home I came in and put Nashi down.

"Lucy, we need to go." I said.

"Natsu, whats going on." She said.

I took a deep breath. "Lucy…I think it's time to go back." I said.

"You..you mean it." She said.

I shook my head. "It's time to go home...our real home." I said

She started to cry and hugged me. "I think so to." She said.

I looked over at Nashi, who was obviously confused.

"Nashi, you ready to become a fairy tail wizard." I said to her.

Her face light up and she smiled so big.

"Really!" she said. "Thank you thank you." She ran over and joined our hug.

Why did I all of a sudden say this to them, well because I knew our secret was out now and I really missed everyone. So we packed our stuff and started on home but right when I opened the door to leave I saw him standing there, Gildarts.

"Oh, there you are." He said and pushed me aside and went to Nashi. "So kid wanna join fairy tail or not."

"Actually we were just on our way back to fairy tail, but how about a fight for old times sake Gildarts." I said.

"Who are you?" Was all he said. I felt crushed, maybe because I look a little older now, plus it's been 7 years.

"Gildarts, it's me Natsu." I said. "Remember, me, Lisanna, and Happy long ago or how you had to fight me for the S-class exam and passed me along even thought you dominated me."

He stared at me trying to put everything I said together. "Oh Natsu, right?" he said. Yes he remembered.

"You know Natsu, we never officially left fairy tail." Lucy said and pointed to her guild mark on her hand.

"That's right, so I never really left home." I said. We all hugged and with tears in our eyes and made our way home.

*a day later they arrive in Magnolia*

There it was just how I remembered it, Fairy tail, it was good to home.

I burst through the doors. "Guess who's back!" I shouted. The whole guild looked; I noticed a lot of new people.

"Nastu!" Mira said coming over and hugging me. When she was done almost squeezing me to death she ran over and hugged Lucy. "We were so worried, what happened" She looked at Nashi. "Hey you're that girl, so does that mean she's" Mira Froze.

Lucy spoke up. "Yes, she's our child." We told them everything, from the dark guild that attacked us, to us wanting to move on, to Nashi and everything.

"So, you thought it'd be funny to leave us huh fire breath." My old rival Gray said.

"Oh yeah Ice princess I bet you were happy I was gone." I yelled at him.

"Cut it out!" Lucy said. "So Gray how you and Juvia doing."

"Well we actually got married to and we have a son, Rin." Gray said.

Nashi came up to us. "Where's Rin now?" She asked Gray.

"He won't come to the guild because he missed you, but now that you're back maybe he'll come back." Gray said. I notice Nashi blush; no way was she falling for that Popsicles kid.

*Nashi's P.o.v*

Rin actually missed me, he really missed me. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

I looked around to see if there were any other kids here for me to hang with while my parents caught up with everyone. I saw a kid sulking in the corner, I remembered how I was treated by those kids and maybe he was the same. I didn't want to see anyone else be treated badly like I was. I walked over to him to say hi and get to know him. "Hi, I'm Nashi" I said.

"Go away" was all he said. I started walking closer to him." Stay away!" he said and I felt a force push me back. I felt my head hit the ground really hard and then everything went black.

I woke up find many people staring at me. My parents hugged me. "We're glad you're okay" they said.

"What happened." I asked. I looked down and noticed a mark on my forearm; it was a dark pink color. Wait, this is my Fairy tail mark, I'm official.

"I wouldn't go near that kid if I were you." Gray said. "He's very mysterious."

My dad picked me up and carried me over to a girl with Blue hair who was reading and set me down by her. "Here play with this kid instead." He said and walked away.

"Hello" I said to her.

"Hi" she said and didn't even look up.

"I'm Nashi and you" I asked her.

"Yuki" she said again not looking up.

"What you reading." I asked because she seemed so interested in it.

"Book" was all she said. I was not going to get anywhere with this girl, man I want Rin. I ran over to my dad and hugged his leg. "Daddy, I'm bored."

Then someone came into the building, it was a girl with Shoulder length white hair. Her eyes met with my dads. "Lisanna" he said and ran towards her. "Lisanna I missed you".

"Natsu, it's really you." She said. I ran over to them.

The girl, Lisanna, stared at me then at my dad then back at me. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran away. "Wait, Lisanna!" he said and ran after her. I just stood there like what. "Man today's been weird." I said.

*Natsu's P.o.v*

I think Lisanna Figured it out, Nashi was my kid. Man she was probably jealous. I finally caught up to her.

"Go away, Natsu" she said. "I don't wanna see you right now."

"Lisanna, listen." I said. "When you were gone those 2 years in Edolas I was heart broken and when I found out you were just hiding that really made me upset." I said but she interrupted me.

"I wasn't hiding!" she screamed. "Okay, let me get this out before you say anymore. I've liked you forever, even after I came back, I always hated Lucy because I knew you liked her, okay I said it." She said.

I had a feeling she liked me and hated Lucy.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel, that's all." She said. "You and that Blonde Bimbo can live happily ever after now."

Man this wasn't like the Lisanna I knew. She started running away again, but this time I just let her go and went back to the guild.

A/N: lots happened in this chapter yeah I wanted them to go back to fairy tail (for now hehe) and no I do not ship Nali and I'm not making lisanna a bitch or anything she's just upset at that moment. And to the person that asked if Nashi and Yuka had lacriyma placed in them well in my story they were born with lacriymas inside them and it's only a dragon slayers first born that has that, hope that helped byeeee and next chapter will be awesome the kids all team up for a mission c:


	10. The oblivion team

*Nashi's P.o.v*

Man was this boring; all I've been doing is sitting here with Yuki. My mom came over and sat next to me.

"Hey, anything new?" she asked.

"Nope, bored out of my mind." I said and laid my head on the table.

"You know in Fairy tail you go on missions a lot, why don't you go on one." My mom asked. "You can go with me."

I cringed at that, last thing I need is to be stuck with her all day.

Then the door to Fairy tail opened and in came Yuka and her dad.

"Oh yeah I totally kicked that guys ass." Yuka said. "He went flying when I did my special attack on him."

She locked eyes with me and came over to where I was.

"Soooooo you again." She said looking angry. "How'd you get here?"

"Shut it metal mouth." I said and stood up.

"What did you just call me, flame princess?" She said looking angrier.

My mom stood up and grabbed us both. "Girl's we are family here at fairy tail, so no fighting."

"Yuka what are you doing now." said a, short, blue haired lady.

My mom and her locked eyes and ran and hugged each other.

"Lucy I missed you." She said.

"I missed you to Levy." My mom said.

The doors to the guild opened once again. I turned my head to see who it was, it was Rin. "Rin!" I shouted. I ran and tackled him. "I missed you!"

"Nashi!" he said and hugged me back.

"Guess what." I said and showed him my guild mark. "I'm an official fairy tail wizard."

"Awesome." He said. "We should go on a mission together"

Before I can answer I saw someone standing over us. It looked like a lady and she was very tall and had long red hair.

I saw the boy who always was sulking look over and start running towards her. "Mom!" he said and started crying. "It's really you"

"Simon…." The lady said and hugged him.

"Erza!" shouted Mirajane. "It's been 3 years hasn't it? Did you manage to take down the enemy?"

"No, they tricked me and got away. I didn't even want to come back to guild actually, but this is my home and it's where I belong." She said. "The Enemy was after a strong power they kept calling, Nashi. I still don't even know what it is or its strength." My eyes widened when she said my name and that some enemy was after me.

"Excuse me." I spoke up. "But…I'm Nashi." The women gasped.

She took out a sword and pointed it at me. "Who are you!" she demanded.

I started shaking, this lady was scary.

"Erza no!" I heard and next thing I knew my dad was standing between us.

"Natsu!" she said. "I see you're back, traitor."

*Natsu's P.o.v*

What did Erza just call me, I never betrayed the guild. "Erza, what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Isnt it obvious, you're defending her. She's a weapon of mass destruction, I spent 3 years trying to find out who or what this Nashi was only to find her here of all places." Erza said.

Lucy came up to us. "Erza, please." She said. "Nashi's not a weapon, she's our daughter. So please, don't hurt her. Lucy pleaded.

Erza put her sword down.

"I won't hurt her, but I want know more about this power." Erza asked.

*Nashi's P.o.v*

All is kids were sitting at a table while the adults all talking about who knows what, most likely about me.

I was sitting next to Rin and I was holding Misty.

"So how about we go on a mission." Rin asked. "Wait, I got a better idea. How about all us kids team up on a mission and see who can take down the enemy the fastest."

"And the winner gets what." asked Yuka.

"The winner gets to order around the losers and keep the reward to themselves." Rin said.

"Seems fair" Yuka said.

Rin went and found a job for us. "Here it's perfect." He placed the paper on the table to show us. We looked it over; the job was to take down these people known as The Oblivion team. They weren't much of a threat, but they were harming people and stealing. The reward was only 10,000 jewels. We headed out while the adults were all drinking and talking.

*With the Oblivion team*

"I posted a request on the Fairy tail board. Hopefully someone takes it and falls into our little trap." One villain known as, Aura, said.

"Maybe one of them now's about this power everyone's talking about know as Nashi." Another Villain, Nazar said. They all laughed and waited for their prey to come.

*back with the kids*

"Man, how much further." I complained. My legs were killing me.

"Well don't you complain a lot." Yuka said. "And then there's your dumb cat that can fly."

"Hey, don't mess with me to." Misty said.

We stopped in front of a shady looking place.

"This..is it." Rin said. He knocked on the door. "Hello, we're the wizards from fairy tail who took your request."

The door opened slowly and behind it was an older woman.

"Yes, thank you very much. The oblivion team is just down ahead." She said and pointed down the forest.

We made our way down to where she pointed but there was no one there.

"Stay focused guys." I said. "The enemy can be lurking anywhere."

A tall man came out behind the bushes.

"Ah a bunch of kids." He said. "This'll be easy."

Next thing we know the trees come to life and they grab Yuka and Simon.

"Now tell me, do you kids know about Nashi." He asked. We all kept quiet.

The trees the held Yuka and Simon started to tighten around them.

"If you don't tell me I'll kill them." He said.

I came up to him. "I'm the one you're looking for; now please let my friends go."

"Nashi no!" shouted Rin.

"Well I don't believe you. Nashi is supposed to be extremely powerful not a runt." He laughed. He then smacked me and I fell to the ground.

"Nashi!" I heard Rin say. "That's it you're gonna pay for that."

"Snowball attack." Rin said and a ton of snowballs shot at the guy.

"Ha you think that will take me down well you thought wrong." He said.

"Solid script Fire." Shouted Yuki and sent a fire attack at him. This time it did hit him. I got up and it was my turn to hit.

"Fire roar" I said.

"Gah!" the man said falling back. The trees let go of Yuka and Simon.

"My turn" said Yuka "Iron Fist." That one really got him good.

Then we heard someone clapping, we turned around to see the old women from earlier.

"Great job children, but I'm afraid it's not good enough." She said and she transformed from an old women to a beautiful lady.

We all gasped. "Who are you really" Shouted Rin.

"My names Aura and that's Nazar. We're two of the three members of the oblivion team.

I didn't want to know who the other one was.

Then from behind her came a large man. "And this" she began again. "Is our leader, Loro. He came up and put his arm around Aura and pulled her close.

"Thanks for the intro babe." He said. "What do these little brats want?"

"Master Loro sir, There's something about the dark haired girl and the pink haired girl." Nazar spoke up. We saw Loro Smirk and next thing we knew me and Yuka were floating towards them. "Perfect" he said and with that we vanished.

A/N: ohhh know heres the good stuff lets wait and see next chapter what's gonna happen to them. Oh and I know I put just Fire roar and iron fist and left out the word Dragon I'll explain it later ;)


	11. We need to keep fighting

Fairy Tail: New Beginnings by Nalulove24

(Warning I swear in this one-Yuka)

We found ourselves in some weird place. "Uggh, why am I stuck with you" Yuka complained of coarse.

"Prefect, now I have them, the dragon slayers." Loro said. "I've been searching for them for many years now, and now they are right in front of me. Almost makes me want to cry."

"Um sorry to rain on your parade idiot, but we aren't the dragon slayers." Yuka said.

"What!" Loro shouted. "What do you mean you aren't the dragon slayers?"

"Loro don't fall for it, they are obviously lying to you." Aura said.

"We aren't lying you dumb bitch." Yuka cursed.

"Wait you're like seven, you kiss your mom with that mouth." She said.

"Yes, yes I do." Yuka said, man I want to get away from her.

Then I saw Yuka had a knife with her and she was trying to break free. The ropes finally snapped and she was free. Loro and Aura gasped. "But how" they said.

"I keep a knife with me, just in case you know" Said Yuka. She started to walk towards them.

"Hey untie me!" I shouted because I was still tied up.

"Yeah like I'd do that." She said. I really hated her.

I then checked out my surroundings and realized we were in some kind of cave. I began to hear voices from behind.

Then from behind the cave emerged Rin , Yuki, and Simon.

Rin ran up to me and untied me.

"Nashi, what happened." He asked.

"Well these guys thought we were the dragon slayers but we aren't and then Yuka got up and now she's pounding them with her iron fist." I said and we looked over at her punching their faces.

"Okay Yuka that's enough" Said her twin.

Yuka stopped and the baddies went against the wall and started to shiver in fear.

"Oh, we're so scared." Loro said sarcastically, and then he raised his hand up.

"Everyone get down!" I shouted.

He snapped his fingers and we were pulled into the air and were electrocuted. We all screamed in pain.

"Don't give up guys." I said and managed to stand up. "Fire eclipse" I said and then a beam of light and fire shot at them. It hit them but they weren't really harmed, so I decided to try another thing.

"Fire .." I started to say when Loro shocked me again and I fell down.

"Nashi!" Rin shouted. "Okay now it's my turn. Snow make magic snowball!" Then he shot a giant snow ball at them. They got trapped inside of it.

"You kids are good for a couple of brats." Loro said. "But not good enough." Aura started to break them out with her laser eyes and they managed to break free.

Then the others started to get up. "I'll help you guys" said Yuki. "Solid script hole."

Then a hole appeared under them and they fell in. We took this as our chance to make a run for it.

"Is everyone okay" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"I think we should just all go back to the guild." Yuki said.

"No!" I shouted. "We are not leaving these bad guys we need to finish them, running away isn't an option.

Yuka slapped me in the face.

"You're insane, we need to get the adults to take care of this." She said.

I looked over at Rin.

"I'm sorry Nashi, but Yuka's right." He said.

"Well I'm staying; I'll take care of them myself." I said. And I ran back into the cave.

When I reached them they were just getting out of the hole.

"Oh I see one of you returned." Said Loro

"Yeah and I'm not backing down." I said and shot a fire attack at him but I missed. He then picked me up and threw me down on the ground. I then started to black out when I saw someone attack them but I couldn't see their face because I blacked out.

I slowly woke up to see Rin staring at me. He hugged me "Nashi, I came back for you. I couldn't leave you." He said. "Come the others went back to get the adults they should be on their way." He picked me up and started to carry me bridal style. When we where outside in the forest he set me down.

I heard him saying stuff to me but I drifted off again.

I woke up again for the second time to find Rin staring at me.

"She's awake" Rin said.

I noticed I was bandaged up and so was he.

I looked over to see a teenage girl with blue hair beside me to.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. I'm from fairy tail to, I was passing by and I saw you two" She said. "I'm a healer so I had to help you."

Wait healer, I knew her from my dads stories.

"Wendy, the sky dragon." I said.

A/N: sorry it's so short it's cause it's Christmas today merry Christmas everyone


	12. Just the Beginning

Fairy Tail: New Beginnings

"You'll be okay; I used a healing spell on you" Said Wendy. Then a little talking cat came out from behind the trees, Misty.

"Misty, where'd you go." I asked.

"I saw a pond with a ton of fish, I couldn't resist." She answered. "What happened to you guys?"

"Some bad guys known as the oblivion team, the others went to go get the adults to take care of things" Said Rin.

*At the guild*

*Natsu's P.o.v*

We were all having a good time and all because we didn't even notice the kids had all left until it was starting to get late.

"Nashi, it's time to go now." I called out. "Nashi?" I looked around and I couldn't find her. "Nashi!?" I called out again. Erza couldn't find Simon, Gray and Juvia couldn't find Rin, Happy and Carla couldn't find Misty, and Gajeel and Levy couldn't find their daughters. The doors opened and in came the kids, but no Nashi and Rin. They all started talking at once so we couldn't understand them. "Quiet!" Shouted Erza. "One at a time."

"They attacked us, the oblivion team, and now Nashi went back to try to take them on and Rin followed." Said Yuki.

"Okay, me, Lucy, Juvia, and Gray will go the rest stay here." I said and took off.

*Nashi's P.o.v*

I must have fallen asleep again and when I woke up I was in Rins arms, I look up and to my shock it's not Rin, It was Nazar.

"I see you're awake now." He said. I look around to see Wendy, Rin, and Misty on the ground.

"What'd you do to them!" I asked

"Oh, don't worry I just sent them to their nightmares." He said.

I started to cry from the site of seeing them hurt.

"But don't worry, now's your turn." He said and a tree grabbed me and started to squeeze me, he must be an earth mage. The tree let me go and I fell to the ground.

I looked up to see the adults have arrived.

*Natsu's P.o.v*

When we arrived I saw some guy hurting Nashi, I couldn't let that happen so I hit the guy from behind. I grabbed him by the collar and started to question him. "Who are you guys?!" I asked.

"Easy man, I'm Nazar of the Oblivion team, we have been searching our whole lives for the dragon slayers and now Nashi." Nazar said.

"You guys are stupid, of coarse they're not the dragon slayers, I am a dragon slayer and Nashi she's right over there." Natsu said and pointed at Nashi.

"Natsu, you Idiot!" shouted Gray. Next thing Natsu knew he was trapped inside a bubble. He turned to see two others standing over by the trees.

"Loro and Aura." Said Nashi. "How'd you get back?"

"None of your business little girl" said Aura.

"So it is true, we heard it all, you are the real dragon slayer and she is for sure the girl we're looking for." Loro exclaimed.

"No I won't let you touch Nashi" Said Wendy defending Nashi. "Sky dragon

roar!" She managed to hit Nazar but not the others, and then she too was trapped in a bubble.

"Haha, now I have two dragon slayers." Loro said, man I hated this guy.

"Ice-make lance" Gray said and hit loro.

"Oh so you guys want to play, well here I got a game for us to play. It's

Called kill the fairies.

"Everyone attack, now!" shouted Gray.

"Ice make arrows"

"Open gate of the lion, Loke"

"Water slicer"

"Fire circle"

They all did their magic on Loro, all accept Rin for some reason.

*Rins Pov*

Now was my chance to prove to Nashi that I can make that snowman. I

focused on all my courage and strength.

"Snow make abominable snowman" I said and a giant snowman appeared.

The snowman went over and crushed Loro. He was knocked out for sure.

"Yay you did you Rin" Nashi said and ran over and tackled me.

"Loro, my baby." I heard Aura say. She's next for sure.

We all went over and threatened to do the same to her if she didn't let them

go. "Okay okay you guys win." She said and released them.

"The magic councils on the way to arrest you guys now" said my dad.

*Nashi's pov*

I was so happy we'd won and it was all over, gosh how did my parents do

this all the time back then. I was picked up by that weird guy my mom summoned. "Well look at you all grown up" he said. Then my mom came up to us." Nashi, this is Loke, one of my spirits." She said.

"If only you were a celestial wizard but I guess I can still protect you, Nashi. You are my masters daughter after all." He said and put me down. I looked around for Misty; I found her laying down still. I ran over and picked her up asking if she was okay. She was fine and had just fallen asleep.

We made our way back to the guild in one piece.

"Nashi, can I talk to you." I heard my dad ask. I was hanging out with the rest of the kids.

"Ohhhh you're in trouble" said Yuka. I gave her a glare and walked outside.

When I got outside I asked what was wrong. My dad looked my right in the eye and said "Nashi, you need to be careful out there. There is evil in this world and some evil will not hesitate to hurt you or even worse. What I'm saying is just please never go on a mission alone or without me there, understand."

"But I am strong, I even went back to fight them." I said.

"You are, but you don't know you're true strength yet." He said. I knew there was no use fighting this one so I just let it be.

I went back into the guild to join the others; I guess this was only the beginning of one of many adventures to come.


	13. Just a Normal day

Fairy tail: New Beginnings, Chapter 13:

*The first part is Nashi's pov, the rest is in third person*

I've been in the guild for a couple weeks now and let me tell you, it's a lot of fun. The only jobs I've been doing though are small jobs, I've been going with Rin and sometimes our parents came along. But today was just a normal day at the guild I suppose, if the guild has any normal days. I was sitting next to Misty talking to her about stuff, Rin was practicing his magic, Yuka was telling Yuki how she should be more like her, Yuki was ignoring her and was reading a book, Simon was with his mother, and I actually met a new kid. His names Angus and his parents are Elfman and Evergreen Strauss, he was trying to get Yuki's attention; I think he likes her. I also got to meet Wendy's boyfriend, Romeo, and her friend, Asuka.

"Look at this, the next generation of the guild." Gildarts said looking around. "We got Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, Rin , Yuka, Yuki, Simon, Angus, Misty, and Nashi."

"Actually" Juvia said and stood up. "I have announcement"

Everyone turned their attention to her, even Gray.

She looked at all of us and said that she was having another baby. The guild was filled with happiness and we all were hugging and congratulating them.

"It's nice to see you finally realized how Juvia felt Gray" Said Lucy to Gray.

"Yeah, it was a valentines day, she did something really sweet for me and I just couldn't help but fall in love with her. Plus she wasn't as crazy anymore." He said.

Lucy gave Gray a smile and hugged him and walked over to where her husband and daughter were.

"It's okay Rin maybe it'll be fun having a sibling." Nashi said rubbing a crying Rins back.

"No, I wanted to be an only child" he said crying a bit more.

"Hey, I've wanted a sibling for god knows how long, you're living my dream." Nashi said and turned to her parents. "Mommy, daddy, I want a little brother or sister."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

"Isnt Misty like a sister to you" Natsu spoke up.

"No, she's more like a friend. Plus I want a real sister." Nashi said.

"Umm we'll think about it" Lucy said even thought the answer was no, because of what the magic council said about Nashi and even them almost taking her away they couldn't risk that happening again. "Say mommy, how did you meet daddy." The little pink haired mage asked.

"Well, it was a hot summer day in Hargeon and remember that guy Bora, he actually had me in his love charm spell but your dad came and broke the spell on me and ending up saving me from Bora and even getting me a spot in Fairy tail" said Lucy.

"Awwww what a cute story" Nashi said. "What about Rins parents."

"It was a rainy but beautiful day here and I just so happened to have spotted him; he was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I knew that he and I were meant to be and we'd get married and have babies together" Said Juvia with heart eyes.

"Ummm…?" Gray responded with a questioning look on his face." Maybe that's how it went for you Juvia"

"Well I remember being a real man when I met your mom Angus." Elfman said.

"Lucy and Natsu you might not know this but I actually have two kids with Laxus" Mira said shocking Natsu and Lucy.

"What happened" Asked Lucy.

"He and I were married for awhile but we ended up getting a divorce recently. We had two kids, a son named Makarov who we called Maki, and a daughter named Nami. I haven't seen them in a year." Mira said with a sad look.

"You'll see them again." Lucy said and gave Mira a smile.

"I want to know how my parents met" Asked Yuka.

"Ummmm…yeah about that" Levy said. "Let's just say it was a pretty day."

Nashi and Misty started to walk out the door but Natsu noticed this and asked where they were going.

"Oh just for a walk, we'll be right back." She said.

"Okay but be careful." Natsu said.

With that Nashi and Misty went out the guild. It was a sunny day in Magnolia, what's the worse that can happen.

A/N: okay it was a little short but I'm tired tonight.

And Happy new year everyone man already 2015 XD  
>lets ask the fairy tail members what they're hopes for the year are<p>

Natsu: I just hope for all my friends and I to have a great year.

Lucy: I wish for all my friends to have a good year

Me: hey Lucy, Natsu said the same thing ;)

Lucy: What!

Nashi: I wish to get stronger with all my adventures.

Gray: I hope to stop my stripping habit

Juvia: I hope Gray-sama loves me back

Me: Juvia..he does in the story

Juvia: Yeah but not in the show ;-;

Rin: I hope for Nashi to be safe.

Erza: I hope to see Jellal again, or maybe I want some more cake

Simon: I hope to finally see my dad

Mira: I hope to see my kids again

Elfman: I hope my son becomes a real man like me

Lisanna: I hope the guy I'm crushing on now likes me back.

Yuka: I wanna kick some butt

Yuki: I wanna finish this book I'm reading

Levy: I hope for all the kids to grow up together.

Gajeel: I wish for nothing *eats Metal* What about you

Me: well I wish for Nalu to be canon XD well until next time byyeee


	14. Nashi in the past, present, and future

Fairy tail: New Beginnings

Chapter 14: Nashi Back in time.

Misty and I were strolling through the market area buying some food for home, because we were running low.

"We got apples, bread, potatoes, oats, and butter" I said looking though my basket. "Misty can you go over there and get some more fruit's and veggies." I pointed to a cart and handed her the money. "I'll be over here."

I watched as the little blue cat scurried off.

I was looking at a cart with some baked goods on it when I noticed an old man staring at me. I tried ignoring him but just kept staring. "May I help you" I asked.

He came closer. "You look like someone who'd like to try my latest invention."

"I'm sorry but" he put his arm around me before I could finish.

"I'll let you try for free" the man said. He began to pull out something that looked like a remote.

"What is it" I asked.

"It's a time traveling device. Lets you go to the past or the future, but you can't change anything because it erases what you did while there."

Nashi thought about it for a moment, couldn't hurt to try it. She looked back and noticed Misty had found the fish cart, so she decided she'll be occupied for awhile.

"I'll do it"

The man then turned the dial on the remote. Nashi closed her eyes and when she opened them she was on a dirt road in a field. She looked around and noticed someone coming towards her.

"Igneel! Igneel!" The person kept shouting. Nashi noticed it was a kid, but not just any kid.

"Hey have you seen a dragon." He asked her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No" she responded.

He looked her up and down. "Who are you anyway?"

"Nashi" she said.

"Hey are you like my long lost sister or something. You totally look like me and your name. What if we're twins." He kept blabbering on and on.

She decided to just go along with it.

"Natsu is that really you?" She asked and held back a chuckle. "I'm Nashi your long lost sister."

"Oh my god really" He said smiling like crazy.

I nodded; there was no way I'd tell him who I really was.

"Would you know where Igneel is, He's a huge dragon." He asked, now looking sad.

"No I'm sorry. But I know he's out there somewhere, don't give up on finding him." I gave him a hug and then I started to glow, I closed my eyes again and when I opened I was at what looked like the guild, but it seemed different. I turned my head to see my parents, who looked a lot younger, standing by the request board. I decided to play around with them a bit.

"Hi" I said as I walked over to them.

"Awwww it's a little girl." My dad said and picked me up.

"Natsu, we need to know who her parents are, she shouldn't be here."

"I'm you're daughter, from the future." I said and smiled.  
>They looked at each other then back at me and then screamed.<p>

I laughed and then closed my eyes, when I opened them again I was standing outside the guild hall. I looked and saw a girl with long pink hair and a dark haired boy talking.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving the guild." The pink haired girl said.

""Nashi, please stay." The guy said. Wait that's supposed to be me, and I'm guessing that's Rin.

"Rin, I've already made up my mind and I'm sorry."

She started to walk away and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her close into a tight embrace.

"I love you Nashi"

That must have been the future…

Next thing she knew she was back with the old guy in the present.

"Did you enjoy it" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said. She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Just remember, you can't change anything." He said with a wink.

She smiled and went back to her cat friend and then walked back to the guild.

Nashi was thinking about her experience back there and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Rin loving her. But then there was also what future her was talking about. "I'd never leave the guild; I don't know what she was talking about." Nashi thought.

They got back to the guild and then it was time for them to return to their home. Later that night Nashi was looking through her window and staring at the stars. A shooting star flew by. She closed her eyes and wished for Rin to love her, and with that she fell asleep.

A/N: sorry for the wait but here it is


	15. Time skip

Fairy tail new beginnings

Chapter 15

Nalulove24

"Get him Nashi, from the back" I heard my best friend ,Rin, say to me. I quickly shot a fireball at the bad guy causing him to fall.

"Good job Nashi." Run said and hugged me.

It was our first job with just the two of us.

"You really showed him who's boss"

I blushed at his comment. " Why thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you"

They returned to the guild soon after and it seemed off there, everyone was looking at me. Yuki ran up to me and grabbed my arm "it's important" she said and pulled me away.

I saw the master and my parents waiting for me. " There you are" my father said. " We have some big news for you"

A feeling of excitement went through my body. " It better be that I'm gonna be a big sister"I thought

" We're leaving for awhile" They both said.

The happiness i felt turned to sadness. "Wh..what" i said.

My mom put her hands on my shoulders. "It'll be okay; you're gonna stay with Mr and Mrs Fullbuster for the time being. " I started to cry. There was no way they could be leaving me and for how long.

" Will you be gone long" I asked.

They frowned at me. " We don't know" her mom said.

They hugged each other goodbye and were on their way out. "You're going to" Misty said to her parents, who were exiting to.

" Yes, you stay here with Nashi." Her mom said.

Wendy ran up to her. " Carla, please stay safe."

Carla nodded at her and they made their way out into the distance.

Nashi watched as her parents faded out, she'd not see them for a long time.

*5 years later, the kids are all 12 now*

Nashi Dragneel; a fierce fighter and daughter of Natsu and Lucy, found herself in a pit of sadness. She had been living with the Fullbusters for 5 years now and didn't know if she'd ever see her parents again; she was beginning to lose hope.

" What you doing" Rin said to Nashi, who was writing something down.

" It's called a journal you idiot" she responded.

" You know you've been so cold to me lately."

" Whatever" she said and got up and left.

" Yuki, help" he said to the girl sitting across him.

" Well you should know, she's going through rough times." She said.

"Tag you're it" Rin looked down to see his five year old sister,Ur, had tagged him.

"Not now Ur" he said which made her go cry to her dad.

Then Wendy and Romeo had entered the guild. Wendy was carrying their son, Sky.

"Awww he's so cute." Said Lisanna, she was holding hands with Bixlow who was now her boyfriend. " Bixlow I want one. "

He laughed it off " Let's wait awhile first babe"

"Hey, has anyone seen Nashi around." The master said looking around.

" She left a bit ago, but I don't know where to." Rin said.

"I can go look for her if you want" lisanna said.

"Okay" the master said.

Meanwhile Nashi was walking around trying to find a place to write in peace. She stumbled upon a straw house on a hill. " Perfect" she said aloud.

As she approached she noticed a grave in front of it. She was about to read it when a voice disrupted her.

"It's beautiful here isn't it"

She turned to see Lisanna.

"What are you doing here" Nashi gave her an an angry look.

" I came to bring you to the guild" lisanna said.

"I'll go back when I want to."

"Well guess I'm gonna have to force you back" lisanna transformed into her bird animal soul and came for Nashi.

To be continued


End file.
